The Golden Mango
by Hoff of Slytherin
Summary: This is my version of how Connor and Travis Stoll's most beloved prank has come to be. What really happened? Please read and review. It's my first one-shot and hilarious.


**My first one-shot, guys. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you recognize. The ones you don't are the ones i own.**

* * *

The Golden Mango

"This has never happened to us, bro," Connor Stoll complained to his brother Travis. The two sons of Hermes were sitting on a log by the Canoe Lake in Camp Half-Blood at free time, bored out of their minds. The two were having a very bad case of "Prankster's Block" as what their brother Kevin Fletcher called it.

"I know," Travis replied, through a mouthful of dried mangos. The two had stolen Hostess Cupcakes and dried mangos from the camp store for snacks. "Everyone in the cabin's a little worried now."

Travis swallowed the mango slice and reached for another one in the bag. He got bored, so he read the label on the bag for the umpteenth time again. _Dried Mangos _It said. Then it struck him. He, at long last, had an idea.

"Hey, Connie," Travis said with excitement.

"I told you not to call me Connie," Connor complained. He really hated that nickname. "It makes me sound like a girl. What?"

"These mangos have given me an idea, man," Travis said. He was now in deep thought.

"What is it, bro," Connor pleaded, shaking his brother's arm. "Dude, spit it out!"

"The Golden Mango!" Travis shouted, then he started laughing.

Connor just stared at him, confused. "Huh?"

"Okay, here's how it's gonna work." Travis pointed to a mango tree not too far from where they were sitting. "You see that Mango tree over there?" He asked, pointing to a tree over by the stables.

"Yeah…"

"Well," Travis began. "We'll get a mango, spray paint it gold, and leave it in the Aphrodite Cabin."

"What are those princesses gonna do about it?" Travis asked, confused.

"Have you seen Annaliese Riddle of Apollo Cabin's handwriting?" Travis asked.

"Uh huh," Connor replied. "It looks almost like Aphrodite's. Some British people write in cursive like that,"

"We can talk her into writing 'For the Hottest' on a note, tape it to the mango, and they'll start fighting over it!"

Travis started to laugh, while Connor followed suit. They were like this for about five minutes, before they decided to get started on the prank.

* * *

To make things faster, Travis decided to have Connor make Annaliese write "For the hottest" in her best handwriting, and he was sure that she was going to make him pay her. He didn't care. He just wanted to see those Aphrodite girls kill each other over a stupid mango. Travis was going to get the mango and steal some paint from the camp store. Then, they were going to get some tape and tape Anna's note onto the mango. Then, put it in the Aphrodite Cabin and enjoy the show.

Connor made his way to the Apollo cabin with no problem. He knocked on the door as casually as he could, then Jared Camp opened it and asked, "What do you need, Stoll?"

"Um," Connor stuttered. "Is Anna there? I need to ask her a question."

"Sure," Jared was a little confused, but then he said, "Anna, Connor Stoll wants to talk to you."

The Auburn haired girl who was playing a guitar on her bed, singing some song he didn't know asked with a light British Accent, "What the bloody hell does he want?"

"I don't know," Jared said with finality. "Ask him yourself."

"Let him in," she said, her accent drawling.

Jared let Connor in and he sat down on the desk, which had a bunch of music sheets on it.

"All right, Stoll," Anna demamded. "What do you want?

Connor felt embarrassed about this. "I need you to write something for me."

Anna just looked at him confuse then she laughed, "Can't you write on your own?"

"You have, like, the best handwriting in camp, and it's for a prank. And mine is so crappy it's not even funny." Connor said through on e breath.

"All right, fine," Anna said, really annoyed. "What do you want me to write?"

"It's kind of funny. Travis and I are gonna prank the Aphrodite cabin by getting a mango and spray painting it gold, right? And you, my dear, are going to write 'For the hottest' on a piece of paper and leave it in there."

Anna just laughed at the whole idea of the prank. "That's a brilliant idea," she said through fits of laughter. "I've been wanting to get back at them for stealing my magic emerald and gold necklace that turns into a helmet. I'll be glad to help."

She went to the desk and took out a piece of paper. To Connor's delight, Anna wrote in her nicest lettering:

For The Hottest

"Here you go, mate," Anna said handing Connor the paper.

"Uh huh," Connor was satisfied with her writing. "Thanks Anna. You want to come watch the show later with me and Travis?

"Sure. See you later," Anna called as Connor walked out of the door.

* * *

Travis on the other hand was casually walking through the camp store, looking for the gold paint he desperately needed. He found Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter, looking at the gold paint he needed, then she, thank the gods, put it back.

After Katie left, Travis picked up the gold paint, put it in his jacket pocket, and went out the back door of the store. He went back to his cabin, where Connor was sitting on his bunk, playing his DS.

"Dude, what took you so long," Connor asked, a little frustrated.

"I had to wait for the right moment to strike," Travis explained. "We should get painting."

The boys gathered old newspapers that their sister, Grace, kept in her luggage and started spray painted the mango.

"Did you get Anna's note?" Travis asked while getting the last spot on the mango.

Connor handed it to him.

"Cool,"

The boys let the mango dry for half an hour.

* * *

"Tape,"

"Tape,"

"Note,"

"Note,"

Travis taped the note to the stem of the golden mango. Then the two threw the newspapers away in the trash. They set the mango on a chair in their cabin.

"This will be the best prank we've ever done," Connor declared.

"Oh yeah," Travis replied with a high five.

The two brothers stepped out of their cabin surprised to see Annaliese standing there, with an excited expression on her face, her emerald eyes twinkling with excitement.

"The Aphrodite kids have just left for Archery Class," she said. "If you want to put the mango in their cabin, do it now."

So off they went to the Aphrodite cabin, with Anna standing guard at the door. "Put it on the nightstand by Selena's bed so that they could all see it," Anna insisted. "Then you can find a good hiding spot. I'll just watch from a distance."

So the boys set the mango on the nightstand and left the cabin. Anna went to find them a bush to hide in. She searched for a bush with a good view of the front side of the cabin, and there was one by the side of the Hermes cabin, which had a perfect view.

About an hour after Anna left the two brothers were watching the Aphrodite girls walk back into their cabin.

Two seconds later, there were screams of, "It's mine!" from the voice of Lauren.

Ashley screamed, "I'M HOTTER THAN YOU!" Then the sound of a rip was heard. A Coach purse flew out the window, followed by Gucci shoes and a few Abercrombie shirts and Hollister pants and Forever 21 headbands, as well as Victoria's Secret nightgowns and lingerie.

"Jana, give it!" Breann yelled.

"NO!" was Jana's reply.

"OH MY GODS MY NAIL IT BROKE!" Allyson screamed.

While this was happening, the Stoll brothers were laughing so hard, tears came to their eyes as they fell down to the ground and were rolling around in the grass just dying of laughter. So was Annaliese, who was hiding in a tree above her cabin.

She yelled down to the boys below her, a few yards away, "Guys, they're coming out and they don't look so nice," With that, Anna climbed higher into the tree to watch the show.

The Aphrodite Girls were not something you wanted to look at right then. One girl's hair made you thing that she looked just like Hermione Granger in first year, another one's sleeves were ripped from her shirt, and most of their pant legs got ripped where the knees were. They walked towards the Hermes Cabin to find Connor and Travis still rolling in the grass, laughing their heads off.

The girls dragged the Stoll brothers to the center of the commons area and Lauren went to the cabin. She came out a minute later with her make-up kit and Jana said a charm on Connor so that his clothes were two sizes too small, which Anna laughed at. Connor got a makeover with permanent make up, which Anna had never heard of.

This was pretty much the worst day ever for the Aphrodite girls. But in the end for Connor, Travis and Annaliese, it was the best thing that has happened at camp in a long time.

* * *

Review, please!


End file.
